Eddie Pulaski
miniatur|Pulaski in der [[Alte Xoomer-Werkstatt|alten Xoomer-Werkstatt]] Eddie Pulaski (* in Los Santos; † 1992 in Fort Carson, Bone County) ist Frank Tenpennys Kollege aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas und somit der zweite Antagonist. Er arbeitet als Polizist beim Los Santos Police Department und darf sich somit als „Officer“ titulieren. Pulaski ist gewalttätig und schießwütig. Während Tenpenny als Größenwahnsinniger dargestellt wird, dem das Gewissen fehlt, ist Pulaski eher ein degenerierter, ignoranter Mann auf der Suche nach Nervenkitzel. Nicht viel deutet darauf hin, dass Pulaski auch mal für sich selbst denkt oder genau versteht, was um ihn herum passiert. Er ist Rassist und beschimpft andere, wie zum Beispiel seinen Kollegen Hernandez, mit rassistischen Bemerkungen. Während Hernandez’ Einleitung in der Introduction zwingt Pulaski zusammen mit Tenpenny das idealistische neue Mitglied, Officer Pendelbury zu erschießen, ein ehemaliger Partner (und möglicher Informant). Pulaski weiß, was Tenpenny von Polizeiarbeit hält, und glaubt, dass es zwischen ihm und Tenpenny so etwas Ähnliches wie eine enge Freundschaft gäbe. Doch Tenpenny beurteilt Menschen nach ihrem Nutzen (zu Tenpennys Gunsten), sodass Pulaski nur so lange nützlich für Tenpenny ist, wie er ihm den Rücken freihält. In der Einleitungszwischensequenz nennt Pulaski Tenpenny einen „Freund“, worauf Tenpenny entgegnet: „Freund? Ich bin dein Vorgesetzter, vergiss das nicht!“ Pulaski ist genau wie Tenpenny der Ansicht, dass Carl Johnson und ähnliche Leute am besten ausnutzbar und philanthropisch nichts wert sind. Pulaski assistierte Tenpenny dabei, den Ballas zu helfen, Crack in Los Santos an den Mann zu bringen. Er ist auch vor Ort, als der Anschlag auf CJs und Sweets Mutter organisiert wird. Hernandez, der unter seinen C.R.A.S.H.-Partnern zu leiden hat, meldet Tenpenny und Pulaski bei der Dienstaufsicht. Alle drei fahren während der Mission High Noon hinaus in die Wüste nach Las Brujas, um die Beweise, die das FBI über sie gesammelt hat, von CJ abzuholen. Tenpenny schlägt dort Hernandez mit einer Schaufel nieder und meint, Hernandez habe sie „beschissen“. Tenpenny verlässt den „Tatort“, womit Pulaski nun allein ist. Mit vorgehaltener Waffe lässt er CJ Hernandez’ Grab (aber auch seines, wie sich herausstellt) ausheben. CJ versucht Pulaski davon zu überzeugen, ihn gehen zu lassen und dass Tenpenny ihn als Nächsten töten wird, weil er als letzte Person über Tenpennys Korruption Bescheid weiß, aber Pulaski will davon nichts hören. Plötzlich erwacht der tot geglaubte Hernandez, woraufhin er endgültig von Pulaski erschossen wird. Während der darauf folgenden Verfolgungsjagd gibt Pulaski einige ordinäre Kommentare von sich, die CJs Mutter und Schwester betreffen. Aufgebracht rammt CJ Pulaskis Wagen von der Straße und verletzt ihn somit schwer. Seine letzten Worte waren: „Ich würd gern deine Schwester schänden“, worauf CJ ihn in die ewigen Jagdgründe schickt. Missionsauftritte Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *''Ken-Rosenberg-Verteidigungen'' (nur erwähnt) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas miniatur|Pulaski kurz vor seinem Tod * The Introduction * In the Beginning * Running Dog * Wrong Side of the Tracks * Catalyst * Burning Desire * Gray Imports * The green Sabre * Badlands * Snail Trail * Misappropriation * High Noon (†) * Doberman (Beta-Mission) Trivia * heißt auch eine Stadt, in der der gegründet wurde. Anscheinend wird so auf die rassistischen Bemerkungen Pulaskis gegen Mexikaner und gegen CJ (Afroamerikaner) aufmerksam gemacht. In der Endmission wird aufgedeckt, dass Pulaski polnischstämmig ist, was man auch von seinem Nachnamen ablesen kann. *Des Weiteren erinnert Pulaski an einen Charakter aus dem Film „ “, in dem der Ku-Klux-Klan ebenfalls vorkommt. *Pulaski wird als Sergeant Polanski auch in Ken Rosenbergs Verteidigungsansagen in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City erwähnt. Vermutlich war er zwischenzeitlich für das VCPD tätig. Eventuell war er also bereits für die Vice-City-Storyline geplant, hinreichende Belege gibt es hierfür jedoch nicht. Profil en:Eddie Pulaski es:Eddie Pulaski fi:Eddie Pulaski it:Eddie Pulaski nl:Eddie Pulaski pl:Eddie Pulaski pt:Eddie Pulaski tr:Eddie Pulaski Kategorie:Vice-City-Charaktere Kategorie:San-Andreas-Charaktere Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Polizeibeamte Kategorie:Verstorben